It is poposed to continue to search for compounds, related in structure to oxamic acid, which will act as inhibitors of lactate dehydrogenase and to characterize in detail oxalichydrazide, dioxalyl ethylene diamine and dioxalyl methylene diamine as inhibitors of the enzyme. It is further proposed to continue the investigation of statistical refinement of enzyme kinetic data.